


I hate you- lilo

by highqualityziam



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Ass Kink, Blowjobs, Bottom Louis, Butt Slapping, Dom Liam, Fighting, Hate to Love, Liam - Freeform, Liam Payne - Freeform, Lilo smut, Love/Hate, M/M, Sub Louis, Yelling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-24
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 23:09:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3226961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/highqualityziam/pseuds/highqualityziam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam and Louis hate each other with everything they've got.</p><p>(SMUT)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Louis stormed away from Liam, closer to his room,  
"oh shut up Liam!"

Liam followed him out, angry.  
"no Louis! I won't fucking shut up! do you wanna know why?"

"why the fuck won't you?"

"because I don't have to! you don't fucking control me!"

"you dick." Louis glared at him, his arms crossed over his chest.

"I'm the dick?" Liam threw his hands up in frustration. 

"yeah, I'm pretty sure you are!"

"okay. get back to me when you grow up, Lou."

"how about YOU do that."

they walked away from each other, slamming the doors of their rooms.

•••

in the next room, Harry, Zayn and Niall were all talking.

"are they fighting again?" Harry was annoyed.

"I think so." Zayn rolled his eyes, before Niall spoke.

"I'm telling ya, they just need to fuck and get it over with."

they all laughed, Harry speaking first,  
"I really don't think that's what they need Ni."

"hey, all I'm saying is that angry sex can solve a lot of problems," he said, putting his hands up in defense.

Zayn chimed in,  
"yeah, all of the pointless fights could just be sexual tension." 

Niall nodded, Harry rolling his eyes.

"so now both of you are experts on human behavior."

"no, but I think Zayn and I are right."

"whatever. what I think, is that we need to force them to solve their problems."

Niall laughed,  
"well I know how they can solve their problems."

Zayn rolled his eyes as Harry spoke again.

"now, I'm not saying that I necessarily agree with you, but we should lock them in a room and make them talk it out. the only reason that they don't get along is that they have different personalities and know that they really could get along if they wanted to."

Niall and Zayn agreed and they began setting up a plan.

•••

when Liam woke up the next morning, there was food in his room and the house felt oddly quiet.

all of a sudden he heard screaming from who he assumed was Louis by the annoying voice, and his door was pushed open and Niall and Harry were carrying Louis by his hands and feet, throwing them on Liam's bed, ignoring both of the boys' protests.

before they knew what was happening, Zayn was there closing and locking the door from the outside, leaving the two brunettes looking away from each other, their arms crossed.

Liam sighed,  
"who do they think they are?"

Louis pouted,  
"literally. they think they can just make us get along by locking us in your bloody room."

"I know."

soon they heard rustling of paper, and Louis got up, seeing that a note had been slipped under the floor,

it read:

your problems won't be solved by just fighting and ranting. explain to each other what you don't like about each other and what you do like.  
just try, and then maybe we'll let you out if you can convince us that your fighting will lessen.

-Harry xx

Louis sighed, handing it to Liam, who read it, Louis stepping back, leaning up against the wall, his arms crossed once again.  
"I just want out of here."

Liam sighed,  
"me too. maybe if we did this we could figure out what the problem is, because it's affecting the band and that's not right."

Louis nodded in agreement.

Liam spoke,  
"so what is it you hate about me?"

"everything."

"come on, be more specific."

Louis groaned,  
"you're bossy."

"somebody has to do it."

"you act like you know everything."

"well I don't think that I know everything, so sorry?"

"you're full of yourself."

Liam practically gasped,  
"what even makes you think that?"

"you dance around on stage with your abs and muscles seen through your shirt, you sing like it, and you talk all smoothly like you're in a movie. it's dumb."

Liam laughed.  
"it's not my fault that I have muscles, and the fans like my dancing. I sing like that because it's my voice, and it's the same thing with how I talk."

"well, you just make me mad. you always have to be right."

"that's not it! it's just that I'm right most of the time, and that just pisses you off."

"yeah, um okay? like how you're just SO right all the time. what is it you hate about me?"

Liam almost said, "everything," but didn't want to hear Louis be a smartass.

"you just have such an attitude."

"that's my personality."

"so?"

"that's just who I am, I can't change that."

Liam rolled his eyes,  
"you walk around with your perfect ass and curves, fluttering those fucking long eyelashes with your blue eyes. it's like you just expect for people to give you want you want."

"so I have a great ass and nice eyes. that's honestly why you hate me?"

Liam rolled his eyes, sighing.  
"oh suck my dick, Lou."

Louis laughed,  
"yeah, I bet that's what you'd like."

Liam scoffed,  
"not in a million years."

"wanna bet?"

Liam's eyed widened,  
"excuse me?"

"I bet that you'd love it."

"why are we even talking about this?"

"because Li, I think that you would love that big cock of yours in my mouth, letting me taste you, releasing into my throat like that."

Liam's face became an intense shade of red at that point, his whole world feeling hot, picturing it.

"well- that's- that's just fucking ridiculous," his voice was shaky. 

Louis smirked,  
"you want it, don't you?"  
Liam stood up, walking right in front of Louis, their faces mere millimeters apart.

"not in a million years."

Louis got even closer, speaking so that his lips were dragging onto Liam's every time he took a breath.  
"prove it."

Liam furrowed his eyebrows, the whole room feeling foggy,  
"prove what?"

Louis smirked against Liam's lips,  
"prove to me that you wouldn't like how it feels." he pushed his hips forward whispering again,  
"prove to me that you'd hate it."

Liam's eyes flickered down to the way Louis' lips looked, his own trembling.

Liam groaned and threw Louis against the wall, pining him there so that his arms were above his head.

Louis bit his lip, surprised at the action.

Liam leaned in, kissing the boy roughly, Liam's hand going to Louis' waistband.

Liam pulled away seconds later, whispering,  
"I would hate it."

Louis smirked and nodded,  
"I disagree. let's see who's right, shall we?"

Liam kissed him again, his hands letting Louis' arms fall to his side.

Louis pushed Liam, before pulling him back, turning him around so that Liam's back was now against the wall.

Liam watched intently as Louis' small figure pulled off the taller mans' tank top, leaning forward, softly biting Liam's neck, as he unbuttoned his jeans.

Louis kissed Liam softly this time, pushing his loose jeans down, Liam stepping out of them. 

he deepened the kiss as he ran his hand along the waistband of Liam's boxers, before pushing them down as well, Liam stepping out of them quickly.

Liam was blushing at the entire situation.

Louis licked his lips at the sight of Liam.

Liam's eyes were a darker shade, his lips red from the kissing.

Louis kissed Liam's lips, muttering,  
"you'll like it."

Liam shook his head.

Louis lowered onto his knees, looking at Liam's dick, hard.

Louis smirked, wrapping one hand around it, kitty licking at the head.

Liam groaned, whispering,  
"tease."

Louis ran his hand up and down Liam's shaft, then put just the tip in his mouth, moving his tongue around it, sucking, making Liam whine, trying to not buck his hips up.

Liam was moaning, trying not to enjoy it so much.

Louis looked up at the boy, his eyes smoky and deep,

Liam met eye contact with Louis,  
"you are-" Louis moved down, bobbing his head, Liam moaning loudly. "so bad at- fuck- this."

Louis seemed to grin, starting to deep throat.

Liam had his hand in Louis' hair, trying not to push him deeper, but the way Louis felt around him was utterly ridiculous.

he hated Louis, but he loved this.

"close."

Louis pulled up, sucking at the tip again, making eye contact with Liam.

Liam bit his lip, tasting blood.

Louis moved his head down the slightest bit, humming around Liam's length.

"slut," was muttered by Liam, before moaning loudly as he came, Louis bobbing his head, then pulling off, swallowing the salty substance.

Louis smirked, taking his thumb to the corner of his mouth, then slipping it in his mouth, sucking on it.

Liam was trying to control his breathing.

Louis bent down and lapped at Liam's tip where there was some of Liam's load left over, and Louis cleaned it up.

Liam hissed, sensitive as hell,  
"you really like that, huh?"

Louis met eye contact, nodding, licking one stripe up his length before standing up and moving forward, their legs intertwined as they stood against the wall.

Louis bit his lip,  
"so, was I right? did you love it?"

Liam chuckled,  
"you're never right, I hated it."

Louis laughed, leaning forward, kissing Liam softly,  
"so much that we'll never do anything like that again?"

Liam smirked,  
"okay, I didn't hate it that much."

Louis moved closer, their lips brushing again,  
"good, because I like how you taste, and I want more."

Liam gulped, nodding knowing that he really needed to put some clothes on or else he would do something to Louis that he would regret.


	2. I hate you- lilo part 2

it had been a month. 

the boys hadn't talked about what happened, and nothing else like that had happened either. 

•••

one night, the boys were having a concert and Liam was obviously trying to make Louis mad.

Liam was dancing more than usual, changing the way he sang the song, and talking to the crowd more than usual.

it worked.

he hated Liam.

he didn't know why, but it drove him crazy.

Louis sang his solos, trying not to look at Liam more than usual.

during better than words, Liam walked over to Louis during Louis' solo, so that he couldn't really walk away, and he just smiled at Louis, winking at him, and when everyone was paying attention to Niall, Louis flipped off Liam and walking over by Zayn.

Louis was practically pouting by now, immensely irritated at Liam.

he didn't understand why Liam got under his skin so badly.

he knew that Liam was doing this on purpose.

if it continued, they would want to yell and scream, but that irritated the other boys, and Louis definitely didn't want to be locked in a room with Liam...

right? 

•••

as the concert continued, Liam kept waiting for Louis to be looking at him, and he would thrust his hips, making Louis bubble with anger.

Liam would run his hand along his microphone in a way that just couldn't be normal.

Liam would smirk at Louis and lick his lips.

he even went as far as walking behind Louis and whispering,  
"I know you want it again." his lips dragging on Louis.' "I know you wanna taste me again, maybe even let me fill you up?"

Louis gulped, biting his lip, shaking his head, trying to ignore the way his length twitched in his jeans.

Liam chuckled near him, his warm breath ghosting over Louis' neck. 

Liam walked away, continuing the concert. 

•••

when the show was over, Liam completely ignored Louis.

Louis was fuming.

when they got to the hotel, Liam rushed to his room to take a shower and Louis did the same in his own. 

•••

during and after Louis' shower, he just kept thinking about how much of an ass Liam was.

he was teasing Louis, as if Louis would actually want that.

Louis couldn't help but think back to that night, think about the way Liam's eyes grew to a darker shade, to the way the event released so much stress and tension.

he thought back to how Liam looked all sweaty and exposed, the way he tasted down Louis' throat.

Louis felt himself hardening at the thought, and he just forced himself to ignore it, trying to push all of those thoughts from his mind.

•••

after he had dried off and gotten dressed, he paced back and forth in his room.

he kept thinking about how Liam was acting on stage, he was trying to get Louis mad, but he was also trying to turn him on, and it worked.

it would have been so embarrassing trying to recover from everyone seeing him hard, and Louis was glad that he had avoided Liam's gaze a lot.

he decided that Liam knew that he would get mad.

he wanted Louis to go in there.

and Louis was going to give him what he wanted.

so he went to Liam's room, mad and slightly turned on.

•••

Louis was standing outside of the hotel room, knocking incessantly until Liam opened the door, in nothing but a baggy pair of sweatpants, water droplets running down his chest, causing Louis to look at the way the water ran down and stopped at the waistband of his sweatpants.

"yes, Louis?"

Louis' head shot up and he remembered how mad he was before.

"you ass. you were purposely trying to make me mad. you're so fucking full of yourself. you know what that would do to me?" 

Liam smirked, pulling Louis inside the room, closing the door, throwing Louis up against it in no time.  
"what exactly do you mean?"

Louis shuddered, feeling hot all over.  
"I don't- I don't know."

Liam chuckled,  
"yes you do." he moved his hands onto Louis' back, "did it make you mad?"

Louis nodded, his lip between his teeth.

Liam moved and kissed Louis' neck, pulling back to whisper,  
"did I turn you on."

Liam moved his hands down, gripping Louis' ass.

Louis whimpered and gritted his teeth,  
"no."

Liam squeezed his ass,  
"don't lie."

Louis lightly moaned and Liam chuckled lowly.

"you didn't."

Liam groaned,  
"don't lie to me, Lou."

Louis whimpered,  
"yeah you- fuck. you look so good on stage and I- I just don't know."

Liam looked at the way Louis was so vulnerable like this, trying to move his hips onto Liam's.

Liam moved in, kissing Louis' lips.

Louis hummed, letting Liam have entrance into his mouth.

Liam muttered,  
"I hate you."

Louis smiled,   
"I hate you too, so fucking much."

Liam deepened the kiss, his hands on either side of Louis' face.

Louis whimpered Liam groaned, causing Liam to pick Louis up, wrapping Louis' knees around his waist, their lips still connected.

Liam walked them over to his bed, setting Louis on his bed, watching as Louis scooted back, Liam following him, straddling Louis' thighs, leaving kisses on Louis' neck, then biting down.

Louis moaned as Liam rolled his hips down.

"do- something, please Liam."

Liam stopped all movement, looking into Louis' eyes.

"do what?"

Louis groaned.

"I just- fuck. just do something."

Liam looked him in the eyes, moving to get by his ear.

"be more specific."

Louis whined,  
"I want to- fuck. I want to feel you. I want you in me."

"in your mouth?"

"no- well yeah, but no. just fuck me."

Liam smiled, kissing Louis' jaw and moving to his neck, biting harshly, making both of them even more excited.

Liam's hand explored the entire span of Louis' body, except for the thing that Louis wanted him to pay attention to.

Liam pulled off Louis' tshirt, and then licks at the love bites forming on his neck.

Liam moved his hands down, unbuttoning and unzipping Louis' jeans, pulling them down around Louis' ankles.

Liam moved back up, kissing Louis' addictive lips, soaking in the way Louis whimpered.

Louis pulled back, only to murmur,  
"please."

Liam kissed him once again, moving down Louis' body, leaving a trail of kisses. 

Liam's head was above the bulge in Louis' boxers and he put his finger tips on the waistband of Louis' tight black boxers, pulling them down quickly and throwing them somewhere in the room. 

Louis had his lip in between his teeth as Liam kissed Louis' hips and outer thighs, moving inward to the inside of Louis' thighs.

"no teasing, Li."

Liam smirked up at him, licking one stripe up Louis' thick length.

"Liamm."

Liam smiled and pulled back,  
"on your knees."

Louis tried to joke around by whispering,  
"how demanding of you?"

before eagerly turning over and getting on his knees, resting his head on his forearms.

it was almost impossible to hear the word,  
"beautiful," slip from Liam's mouth, but Louis heard it and soaked it in, making him feel less awkward as he was so exposed like this. 

Liam leaned forward and set his hands onto Louis' cheeks, spreading him open, then leaning forward and licking at his entrance.

Louis' breath hitched at the action, and soon Liam's tongue was darting in and out of Louis' heat, making him bite back a moan.

"Li- fuck."

Louis was trying and failing to resist the urge of pushing his ass back onto Liam's mouth, but it felt so good.

"just like that babe."

Liam hummed and continued to stretch Louis out, loving the taste of him.

"Liam just- please."

Liam licked a few more times, then he turned Louis around so that he was on his back.

Liam started kissing Louis, slipping one finger easily into his heat.

Louis was panting against Liam's lips as the boy moved the finger in and out.

Louis muttered,  
"more."

Liam obeyed the command by adding a second finger, scissoring him open with his two fingers.

Louis moaned against the boys' lips, causing Liam to bite the smaller boys lip, making him whimper again.

"please- more."

Liam continued kissing him and slipped a third finger into him,  
"still so tight baby."

Louis moaned and rocked back onto his fingers and was a mess.

"Liam you have to get- please fuck me."

Liam removed his fingers and stood up, slipping out of his sweatpants.

he got back onto the bed, about to lick his palm to coat his length, but Louis objected.  
"always let me do it."

Liam blushed and crawled forward, straddling Louis' waist as Louis leaned forward and took Liam's length into his mouth.

Liam moaned at the familiar feeling, Louis bobbing his head, coaxing whimpers and groans out of Liam's mouth. 

Liam finally pulled out of Louis' mouth and got up and walked to the end of the bed.

he looked up at Louis,  
"you sure?"

Louis whined,  
"yes I'm fucking sure, idiot."

Liam rolled his eyes,  
"fuck you."

Louis laughed,  
"please do."

Liam rolled his eyes again and got on his knees on the bed, motioning for Louis to scoot back more, which he did, and he was up by the headboard.

Liam moved forward and positioned himself at Louis' entrance and connected his lips with Louis' as he started to enter the boys' heat.

Louis whimpered beneath him, his whole body hot.

Liam pushed in all of the way and waited for Louis' approval.

Louis pulled Liam in again to kiss and in moments he needed more.  
"Liam, move."

Liam nodded kissing him once more, before pulling out and slamming back in.

"LIAMMM!"

Liam continued this movement, making Louis whine and moan loudly.

"still so fucking-" Liam moaned, "tight."

Louis was a mess,  
"faster, Li."

Liam slowed down for a moment to piss Louis off.

"LIAM YOU IDIOT!" Louis was mad, but his words sounded more like moans.

Liam cursed out and then pulled out all the way and slammed back in at an amazing speed.

"FUCK!"

"don't miss me off Louis."

Louis moaned. it took a lot of effort to talk but he was determined not to let Liam win any arguments of any kind.

"it's not my fault you're- fuck. it's not my fault you're a dick."

Liam slammed in right on Louis' prostate, leaving both of them close.

Liam dropped the argument.

"you're such a slut."

Louis wanted to protest, but the words just turned him on even more.

"I know you love this. my cock up your tight ass like this, don't you?"

Louis shook his head, whining.

"I know you love it. you love feeling full and stretched and abused like this. I want you to be so sore that you can barely walk."

Louis couldn't help but moan.

"Li- fuck. baby you're so good. let me ride you. I wanna feel you in me as much as I- shit- can."

Liam practically whimpered, and pulled out, making Louis whine, as Liam motioned for Louis to move.

Louis got up and Liam took Louis' place laying down.

Louis climbed on the bed and crawled up to wear Liam was, positioning himself over Liam's length.

Liam's eyes darkened even more, watching how gorgeous, yet filthy Louis looked like this, all sweaty and hard, his face red with need.

Liam spoke,  
"please, baby."

Louis bit his lip and sunk down, moaning with every inch that reentered him. 

"Liam- wow."

Liam tried to calm his breathing and he shut his eyes.

Louis saw this and lifted himself up, dropping back onto Liam.

"LOUIS- SHIT!"

Liam grabbed onto Louis' hips hard enough to leave bruises, as Louis repeated the action, bringing them both impossibly closer to their orgasms.

"babe- woah." Louis started to slow his movements, slowly grinding down on Liam's dick.

"Louis- I'm so- wow- close. talk to me."

Louis smirked, slowing even more.

Louis was whispering, his voice breaking every few words,  
"Liam baby. I love feeling you inside of me. your cock stretching me out, making me feel like the slut I am. I can't wait to see how I look in the morning, all of the hickies and bite marks. I wanna see the scratches down your back and I wanna feel how stretched out and sore you're making me. I want to taste you again, and I want your sweet tongue up my tight ass again. I want all of it." 

Liam whined and moaned, bucking his hips up,  
"I bet you do."

Louis moaned,  
"yep, I'm your slut."

Louis lifted up all the way and dropped back down, sending both of them over the edge at the same time.

Liam moaned loudly and Louis screamed Liam's name, and they both rode out their high, meeting each other's thrusts.

soon, they both calmed down, Louis pulled off of Liam and moved up beside him to kiss him.

Louis pulled away and sat down with his legs open.

Liam furrowed his eyebrows, and then Louis moved one finger down to his own entrance, swiping up some of Liam's cum, bringing it to his mouth, sucking on it.

Liam's sensitive length twitched and he whined,  
"fuck- you can't do that to me."

Louis smirked, doing the exact thing again, shrugging.  
"I like it."

Liam whimpered and pulled Louis to him, kissing him again.

Louis pulled away and got up,  
"let's shower."

Liam nodded and got up behind him.

Louis went and grabbed towels that the room service had brought, and felt Liam smack his ass and whisper something about how it drove him crazy.


End file.
